cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Snaggletooth
|enemies = Polar Bear, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Butch, Terrible Truck, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers, Whiskers' men, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir|likes = Dancing, safety, having fun with his friends, fixing cars, Susie, playing catch, bouncy balls, Antarctica, the idea of naming his son, Kasi Jr., cooking|dislikes = Losing his wife, being alone, danger, upsetting his son, monsters, toothaches|powers = Animalistic Strength|weapons = Spear|fate = Reconciles with his son and begins to live happily with him and his friends in Maine|affiliations = School Gang's parents}} '''Snaggletooth '''is one of the protagonists in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's the widowed father of Wally and Hugo's best friend. Background Following the events of the first season, a young saber-tooth tiger named Snaggletooth retired from the war to settle down in the Arctic and have some quiet time with his wife, Susie and his unnamed son, whom he planned to name Kasi Jr. but eventually renamed him, Wally as his wife liked that name better. Shortly after Wally turned six, Snaggletooth and Susie needed to find a babysitter to watch after Wally until his father returned from Alaska. Snaggletooth talked with his Robert's brother, Wolfsbert who told him that his youngest nephew, Hugo could watch over Wally while Snaggletooth is fixing snowmobiles and Susie is ice-sculpting. Hugo came up to Antarctica and met up with the Saber family and formed a close bond with them, especially Snaggletooth. He stayed in Antarctica for a few months until one day, when the third week was almost up and Hugo was prepared to leave when all of the sudden, a savage polar bear appeared in the front yard of the Saber House. This resorts to Hugo calling Animal Control but Susie saw that the family album was on the table in the backyard. Snaggletooth tried to wane his wife away from the family album but she made a run for it. It caused the polar bear to run and attack Susie. Snaggletooth and Hugo ran to rescue Susie but the polar bear knocked Snaggletooth unconscious and kicked a boulder onto Hugo's leg, leaving him defenseless. Luckily, Hugo was able to free himself and help Snaggletooth regain consciousness. He was sad to learn that his wife died fighting that polar bear. Snaggletooth promised to protect his son, to keep his wife's spirit alive. Despite this tragedy, Hugo believes Wally should continue with school despite Snaggletooth's objections. Reluctantly, Snaggletooth allows Wally to go on a class field trip. When Snaggleooth learns that the class field trip is on an iceberg, he swam to the iceberg with Hugo trying to stop him. Snaggletooth quickly grabbed his son and was attempting to take him back home where he'll homeschool him, only to be stopped by Hugo. He told Snaggletooth, that Wally has to interact with other people, if he wants to have a best friend. While the men were arguing, a gigantic submarine came out from the arctic sea where it sucked Wally inside a cage. Quickly transforming into his Black Lion super suit, Hugo made an effort to rescue Wally, but the pilot fired a missile at Hugo, which knocked him unconscious. The submarine then flew back to America. After regaining consciousness, the men then used the hovercraft to fly to America and rescue Wally. With Wally being able to escape the pilot's trap, it took the men a while to find him in the city of Portland. During the search, the men ran into Fenrir that he saw a small saber-tooth tiger walking towards the dock. Fenrir kindly offered to take the men there. While traveling to the docks, Snaggletooth saw how rambunctious, Ray and the gang were and was wondering how Fenrir is able to deal with the kids without the help from his wife. Fenrir told Snaggletooth that he doesn't deal with it, he just stays patient with them. Snaggletooth then realized that he should've been patient with Wally instead of being overprotective with him. The gang arrives at the dock but Wally wasn't there for some reason. The gang searched the docks for Wally but when they heard him call out for help, the gang ran into the boat store, only to discover that it was a trap. The gang was taken to Jack Cat's lair where the evil professor revealed his crimes of kidnapping Wally and attempting a homicide on him. He placed Snaggletooth, Hugo and the gang in a cage where he told them, his evil plan. Jack Cat plans to melt all of the icebergs in the Arctic and make a freeze ray to help him defeat the Wooten Gang, once and for all. While Jack Cat was powering up, his machine, Snaggletooth managed to reconcile with Wally and mend their father-and-son bond. Hugo then had the idea of how to defeat Jack Cat and escape. If Wally can crawl inside the machine and cut the wires, it'll cause the machine to self-destruct. At first, Snaggletooth was unsure of this idea but by remembering Fenrir's advice, he allowed his son to try and defeat Jack Cat. Wally successfully disabled the machine and was able to free his friends as well. The gang escaped the evil professor's lair before it exploded. However, Jack Cat and his minions survived the explosion and was planning to escape, only to be stopped by the police. Just as the saber-tooth tigers were about to head back to the Arctic, Hugo quickly told the saber-tooth tigers that there's a house for a sale and a job at Kenneth's Mechanic Shop, Snaggletooth decided to stay in Portland and work as a mechanic while Hugo would continue to babysit Wally after school. Personality As a young adult and a soon-to-be parent, Snaggletooth was free-spirited, joyful, playful and enjoyed to dance and sing with his wife. When Wally was born, Snaggletooth was afraid that he wouldn't make a good father. In the beginning of the episode, Snaggletooth had a low self-independence because he relied on his wife's advice on how to become a successful parent. After her death, Snaggletooth lost all hope and immediately turned to Matthew for help. When Hugo helped Snaggletooth raise Wally, he became overprotective and wouldn't let him leave for any reason whatsoever. During his adventure to rescue his son, Snaggletooth began to abandon his overprotective nature and have fun. Once he arrived in Columbia, he learned that there is more to parenting that keeping your child safe, it's giving them a chance to prove that they can succeed a something on their own. Basically, throughout the episode was teaching Snaggletooth how to become a successful father without his wife's support. After the episode, Snaggletooth is an understanding and relaxed father. Snaggletooth has a fun side too. He loves to play catch and has a healthy obsession with bouncy balls, probably due to the fact, that he's a cat. He also enjoys having a guy's night with Vern and the gang. Physical appearance Snaggletooth is a slender and fairly muscular saber-tooth tiger with brown fur. He usually doesn't wear a shirt but if he goes to place where he has to wear a shirt, he wears a blue polo shirt. He wears burlap-like pants and has a rope-like belt to hold them up. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Snaggletooth isn't seen until the ending of the film. He is seen at the party hosted by King Hugo in Wolfwood Forest along with Wally. The North Dragon Snaggletooth serves as a minor character in the movie. He later helps Hugo defeat Professor Whiskers by changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. He is seen at Hugo's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Video Game Life Snaggletooth and Wally are the first people to try out, the boys' latest arcade game called Racing Transformed. They loved everything about the game and promised to play it, the next day. Snaggletooth wasn't seen until the ending of the film. He was playing Racing Transformed with Wally before the ending of the film.Category:Article of the week Category:Tigers Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Wooten characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Mechanics Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Spouses Category:Dancers Category:Lovers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Chefs Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Businesspeople Category:African characters Category:Reformed characters